


TASTE TEST, ENJOY THE FLAVOR

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance and Submission, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Training, short nummies, sticky robot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Prowl enjoys sweets when he’s training.





	TASTE TEST, ENJOY THE FLAVOR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decepticonsensual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/gifts).



Prowl sucks absently on the end of a magnesium energon twist sweet.  He hides his smile with nibbling on the end of it when he hears fans kick on to either side of him.  His optics don’t stray from the data pad containing the latest reports on Decepticon activity, however.

He pushes the sweet stick into his mouth and suck on it before drawing it out slowly.  Not missing the muffled whine that hits his audios.  He does pop the sweet stick out of his mouth to cast a look first at a panting, bound Getaway and to a near quiet Skids whose optics are tracking the way Prowl’s glossa moves over his lips, avidly.

Prowl smiles at Skids indulgently before raising a hand to stroke over Skids’ helm.  He ignores Getaway for now, wanting to reward Skids for his good behavior.  He flicks a sensor panel lower as he glances at Getaway who was steadfastly trying to free himself from his restraints.  Prowl returns to his sweet stick a moment later with a long patient sigh.

He had known the binding-freeing training was going to challenge the newest recruit to his Special Operation Division, but he had hoped to be moving onto the next activity he had scheduled for the day some time ago.  Prowl glances between Getaway’s spread thighs with deep hum and real smile to his lips that work at the sweet stick.  Perhaps they should work on evidence cleanup next.  He makes a few adjustments to his training schedule.

Prowl draws the sweet stick from his mouth with a loud pop with the high suction pressure he had placed on it.  He runs his glossa about the ring of his lips, eyeing Getaway with a now stoic expression.  He darts his head forward to quickly bite off the end of the sweet stick.  His denta clicking with the force.  He ignores the small panting vent from the kneeling, unbound Skids because it was quickly quieted.  Prowl licks the jagged tip of the sweet stick before pushing it into his mouth again.  He lets Getaway see him smile maliciously about it as it enters his mouth.

_ Mm, yes.  Evidence cleanup next on the agenda today. _


End file.
